Don't Give up Diancie/Mega Diancie
This is the Scene, Where Ash, Emerl and the Remaining Team Tells Diancie That You Musn't Give up, Then Mega Evolves into Mega Diancie And use Diamond Storm, Creating a New Heart Diamond, protecting Everyone From Yveltal's Oblivion Wing In Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (Meanwhile, Ash, Emerl and 15 Mixels Battle Yveltal, Yveltal Preparing to Fire an Obilvion Wing) Yveltal: '''(In Darth Vader's Voice) I Have You Now! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt on Yveltal's oblivion wing but fail, Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing at them, But The 3 Carbink takes a step and hits them, and they slowing turned to stone) Emerl: Oh no! Leonard: Carbink, No! Gobba: Oh No, not those Servants! Sticks the Badger: It must have gotten 3 Carbink by that Oblivion wing! Krader: Merrick, Bort and Allotrope, Yveltal must have gotten them as well, No, Not my Favorite Carbink! Merrick: Ash, Emerl, Everyone, please protect Princess Diancie... (Right After Merrick's Last Words, Until Merrick, Bort and Allotrope are turned to stone) Diancie: Merrick! Gobba: No! Izzy Izumi: It turned the three Carbink into stone! Kari Kamiya: (Covering her eyes) I can't watch anymore! Tai Kamiya: I think We're Too Late! Sora: '''This is bad! '''Riku: '''What are we going to do then, we have to keep away from Yveltal! '''Oliver: '''Right! '''Sir Handel: We must stop this! Agumon: Let's Hurry up! Rich: Same here. Adagio Dazzle: Come on We have to hurry! Sonata Dusk: Roger! Aria Blaze: Wait for me Girls! (As they tried to escape Yveltal stops them) Yveltal: (In Piedmon's voice) Peek a boo! (The Dazzlings stop and looked at Yveltal) Yveltal: '''Dazzlings, Do you think you we're trying to Escape?! '''Aria Blaze: WHAT IN THE NAME OF?! Sonata Dusk: WHO ARE YOU?! Yveltal: '''The Destruction Pokemon, YVELTAL! '''Adagio Dazzle: The Destruction Pokemon, Yveltal? Yveltal: Yeah, that's right. Prepare to turned into stone! Adagio Dazzle: NO PLEASE! Sonata Dusk: SHOW NO MERCY!! Aria Blaze: Y-Yeah, we were just foolin' around! Can we talk about this thing?! Yveltal: '''Too late! '''The Dazzlings: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing at The Dazzlings and slowly turning them into stone) Sora: '''It got Sonata, Aria and Adagio! '''Sunset Shimmer: Not you too! Flain: '''Yveltal must have gotten The Dazzlings! '''Olaf: '''Are You Alright? '''Kristoff: They Are turning to stone as well! Adagio Dazzle: Yes, I'm Fine but I was hit by Oblivion Wing! Sonata Dusk: Me Too, And I was hit as well, so as Aria Blaze! Aria Blaze: '''Hurry, Go Find Xerneas And Stop Yveltal! (Right after The Dazzlings' last words to warn everyone to stop Yveltal until they finally turned into stone) '''Sora Takenouchi: Oh no not the Dazzlings too! Rainbow Dash: Sora! You know their trying kill us! Sora Takenouchi: That's right. Yveltal: (In Jebediah Townhouse's voice) Time for some dessert! Sunset Shimmer: '''The Dazzlings are Right, We have to find Xerneas, Before Yveltal find us! '''Mimi Tachikawa: (In Disgust's Voice) That's it, I'm done. Sora Takenouchi: Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa: (In Disgust's Voice) On a Scale of 1 to 10 I've gave this thing an F, Palmon. Palmon: Right you are 1 to 10 gave this day an F! Sora Takenouchi: Oh, like that's gonna help. Tentomon: Scale 1 to 10, That's Scary! Mimi Tachikawa: Do you think I'm Scared of Yveltal, I'm Terrified right now! And I'm still too young to be turned into stone! Glomp: '''Everyone, Calm down! '''Riku: Listen, We Can't get turned into stone by Yveltal, We must Find Xerneas! Xion: '''Yeah, But Where's Ash, Pikachu, Emerl, Mario, Tai, Agumon And Sonic? '''Sora: They're they are! Yolei Inoue: '''Look, It's Emerl and his Friends! '''Krader: '''Look out, Yveltal is coming this way! (Yveltal fires hyper beam trying to kill Team Robot but they avoid the attack) '''Hoogi: Stop Yveltal! Emerl: Yveltal, listen to me! Stop this destructive rampage right now or will have no choice but to-- Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice while activating shadow ball) No one tells me what to do! (Yveltal fires shadow ball at Pikachu, except Emerl, Ash, Mario, Tai, Agumon and Sonic who avoid it, and was sent flying) Emerl: Ash, Mario, Sonic, Tai, Agumon, Pikachu! No! Mario: '''We'll save you guys! '''Sonic: '''Right behind you! '''Tai Kamiya: We Won't lose you! Agumon: Be careful Tai! (Ash Grabs Pikachu's hand to save him from falling off the cliff also Mario, Sonic, Tai and Emerl holds Ash's Hand) Emerl: Yveltal, Please Stop! T.K. Takaishi: Yveltal you better stop it right now! Yveltal: (In Klorgbane the Destroyer's voice as he laughs) What's the matter T.K.? Forgot how to use your digivice to make your Patamon digivolve? T.K. Takaishi: I'm not afraid of you! Patamon: '''(In Muscle Man's voice) If you're job was to kill people, you'd probably get fired. '''Yveltal: How about if you be afraid of this! (Yveltal Activates shadow ball and it hits T.K. & Patamon and they hit the ground) Matt Ishida: T.K.! Are you alright?! T.K. Takaishi: I think so. Twilight Sparkle: Where's Ash, Mario, Sonic, Tai and Emerl? T.K. Takaishi: Their they are! Ash Ketchum: Come on Pikachu, hang on! Tai Kamiya: Don't let go! (They Loses their grips, but Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Riku, Sora, Xion, Luigi, Tails and Leonard Grabs Ash's, Emerl's, Tai's, Mario's And Sonic's Hand) Kitty Katswell: Ash, Mario, Sonic, Tai and Emerl, Don't fall off or else it's over! Dudley Puppy: You have to hang on! No matter what! Davis Motomiya: '''This looks bad! '''Cody Hida: '''Yveltal, Enough Rampaging! '''Hawkmon: '''Please, Enough Or I'll Digi-volve into Aquilamon! '''Yolei Inoue: You heard my Digimon! Armadillomon: '''That's Right! '''Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) How do you like it? Veemon: '''Don't listen to Yveltal, You're making it much too worse! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Yveltal, Enough Please! '''Wormmon: Or My Friends will Stop you, From Turning My Friends and us to stone! Davis Motomiya: (In Muscle Man's voice) Huh? Wha...? Hey! Don't even think about turning us into stone, dude! Yveltal: (In the Scarecrow's voice while activating oblivion wing) You think it's that easy to Battle with me?! Don't get me started on Fighting! Davis Motomiya: Run! Veemon: Watch out! (As The 4 DigiDestined and Their Digimon Tried to escape, But Yveltal Fires Oblivion Wing at them, Except for Davis and Veemon avoided the attack and slowly turning into Stone) Veemon: '''Oh no, Not Them! '''Hawkmon: Go, Stop Yveltal Without us! Yolei Inoue: '''You Can't give up, Don't Lose! '''Armadillomon: '''Save Yourself! '''Cody Hida: '''Do Something about stopping Yveltal! '''Wormmon: '''Go Leave! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Trust me, Don't lose and Believe yourself! (Right After The 3 DigiDestined and Their Digimon's Last Words Until They are turned to stone) '''Krader: '''Oh no, Yolei! '''Glomp: Hawkmon! Gobba: '''Ken, Wormmon! '''Fluttershy: '''NO!!! Not Cody and Armadillomon! Help Us! '''Davis Motomiya: '''You're gonna pay for that you monster! '''Veemon: Where's Xerneas?! Spike the Dragon: I don't know! (Diancie Looks At Major Nixel, The Dazzlings, 3 DigiDestined and Their Digimon and 3 Carbink, who was still turned to stone) Diancie: It's my duty to protect everyone, But I, can't do anything... (Started to whimpers) Ash Ketchum: Don't give up, If you do, it's all over! Emerl: Will soon be goners for good! Tai Kamiya: It would be the end for us! And the forest too! Clemont: He's Right! Serena: Stay strong, Diancie! Bonnie: Just try! Anna: I know you can do this! Sakuyamon: You can do it! MegaGargomon: You have too! Gallantmon: We're right behind you. Susanoomon: You can't give up or else is Over for us! Spike the Dragon: '''Their right! '''Vulk: Try not to lose! Sunset Shimmer: You cannot lose, Just try to win! Mimi Tachikawa: Just Believing Yourself! T.K. Takaishi: You can do it! Matt Ishida: You must remember friendship never looses! Magnifo: '''Make things Magical and Win! '''Twilight Sparkle: You can do it! Diancie! Rainbow Dash: We're with you! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''We're counting on you! '''Gator: Don't Lose and Fail! Lunk: We're Believing you! Veemon: '''We're Counting on you! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Will be Okay! Believe! (Pikachu Wakes up) '''Percy: Hey look! Pikachu's awake. Patamon: Sweet, Just in time! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Pikachu! Are you okay?! Pikachu: Pika! (Pikachu hops, on to Clemont's arm and made it back to the top) Ash Ketchum: Let's go! (As Everyone Rescued Ash, Emerl, Tai, Mario and Sonic) Xion: Glad to see you guys are okay. Emerl: Yeah. Thanks. Dudley Puppy: That was Close! Matt Ishida: Are you hurt little bro? T.K. Takaishi: Don't worry about me Matt, I hope soon will be fine, Just as Yveltal is getting calm. (Diancie looks at Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram and Zekrom, who battles Yveltal) Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) How did you like me being powerful? Don't think this is all over, because I'm just getting started. You're gonna pay. Dialga: Listen, Go Save Everyone! Palkia: '''Do your best Diancie! '''Reshiram: Quickly, Stop Yveltal Before it's too late! Zekrom: '''We're counting on you, Princess! '''Yveltal: (In Lucemon's voice) You will not stand in the way of my destruction! Prepare for death! (Activating Oblivion Wing) Dialga: (In Susannomon's voice) No! You can't win! Ash Ketchum: Use Thunderbolt! Teslo: Steady, aim... Fire! Flain: Everyone Attack! Lunk: Prepare to get iced. Krader: '''That's it, No more mr. rock guy, It's time for you to pay! '''Torts: '''Prepare to get Slimed! '''Magnifo: '''Time to fight Magic with magic! (Pikachu and The 15 Mixels Fired At Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, However, The Oblivion Wing Split into 3) '''Flain: Everyone Jump! Krader: '''Take Cover! (Pikachu, The 15 Mixels, Mane 6, Jorge, Dulcy, Eddie and Xion Jumps and avoids it) '''Twilight Sparkle: That was close. Lunk: '''Avoiding the Oblivion Wing is such a helpful idea. '''Spike the Dragon: (In Peach's voice) Find a happy place! Find a happy place! Find a happy place! Knuckles: I had enough with Yveltal! Sticks the Badger: That pure evil Legendary Pokémon is getting on my nerves! Veemon: (In Rigby's voice) That Pokemon's gonna kill us! Gallantmon: Get back! We'll handle this monster! (Dace Angrily Pumps up, However, Diancie is Ready to Battle Yveltal) (Flashback plays with Xerneas, who gave the powers of fairy aura) Xerneas: (Flashback) The power it nourish life lies within you yourself... (Flashback ends, When Diancie Opens Her Eyes and her Diamond Begin to glow and mega evolve) Diancie: I won't ever give up ever! Takato in Gallantmon: We won't let Yveltal win! (Starts glowing in a beam of red light and becomes Gallantmon Crimson Mode) Sonic: Time to calm Yveltal down and save the forest! Super Sonic style! (Sonic brings the 7 Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic) (As Diancie Mega Evolves and everyone looked and see, The Diamond was Activated, and Mega evolves into Mega Diancie) Elsa: That Pink Light! Flain: Look! Krader: Is That? Shuff: Diancie! Clemont: It Mega Evolved! Mimi Tachikawa: Diancie Mega Evolved! Twilight Sparkle: Mega Diancie! Henry in MegaGargomon: Whoa! Rika in Sakuyamon: Beautiful! Magnifo: '''That's Magical! '''Gallantmon: Gallantmon! Crimson Mode! Shuff: Twilight's Right, She is A Princess and She's Beautiful! Teslo: '''Diancie, you can do this! '''Vulk: Go for it Diancie! Yveltal: You Dare denied me, Then You shall Die! Super Sonic: I don't think so! Gallantmon Crimson Mode: You're going down! (Super Sonic & Gallantmon now fights Yveltal) Yveltal: (In the Halloween Wizard's voice) You're going to pay for that! (Mega Diancie Uses Diamond Storm and Creates A New Heart Diamond, However, Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing At Them, But Diancie's Diamond Protected Them, The Diamond isn't Breaking or Shattered to pieces) Bonnie: Oh boy! Ash Ketchum: Way to go! Flurr: She Saved us From Yveltal! Mario: '''Great Job, Diancie! '''Luigi: She protected us! Tai Kamiya: Way to Go, Diancie! Sora Takenouchi: You did it! Sunset Shimmer: She did it, She finally Created A New Heart Diamond! Fluttershy: (Yelling in joy) She did it! She created a Heart Diamond! Rainbow Dash: You did it! Applejack: Yee-ha! Mimi Tachikawa: Wahoo! Way to go! Lunk: She finally did it! Yeah! Agumon: You done it Well, Diancie! Palmon: I knew Diancie we're able to create a heart Diamond! Gomamon: Pretty amazing Like a Heart Diamond! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Way to go Diancie! '''Krader: '''Alright! Diancie Finally Did it! '''Dace: That's it! A Heart Diamond! Magnifo: '''That is a magical Heart Diamond! '''Kristoff: The Diamond That Protected us, And It didn't Break Anymore! Anna: The Heart Diamond that Doesn't Break or Dissolve! Davis Motomiya: '''Now that's a heart diamond! '''Veemon: '''That was Too Close! (Mega Diancie Returns to Normal and so as Super Sonic and the DigiDestined turned back to normal, And The Heart Diamond Disappears) '''Arceus: Diancie, You have done well. Dialga: '''Well done, It's a Heart Diamond, Now stop Yveltal and save the domain. '''Palkia: '''She did Created the Heart Diamond. '''Reshiram: Diancie Did it. Zekrom: '''It Doesn't break or dissolve anymore. '''Sonic: (Thumbs up to Diancie) Nice Diamond! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes